Eros
Eros (エロース) is an asteroid type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Eros has pale skin with fuchsia eyes and long eyelashes. They have curled, long hair which is parted at the forehead on the left and seems to reach the back of their knees in length. Eros wears a v-neck, frilly, long-sleeved shirt, one side white, one side light pink, with frills around the collar and ends of sleeves. The insides of the sleeves are a darker pink. They have a pink, striped barrette with a light pink rose in the middle attached to the right of their shirt. With a pink sash wrapped around their middle, their pants share the same white-light pink pattern as their shirt. They wear dark maroon thigh high boots. In their old portrait, they wore a white military style uniform with yellow ridges and 6 diamond shaped buttons. Their sleeves appear to be puffed with a pink fabric inside. They were also wearing a long white cape, with a fuchsia colored inner area, which folds high at the neck. It is also fastened with a pink rose-shaped accessory. They also wore dark maroon thigh high boots with a golden button on the side. One illustration shows them wearing a similar outfit, though the thigh high boots are shorter, and the pants are replaced by a white skirt. Personality Eros is apparently a romantic, described as being graceful and a very light and airy type of person, a little lost in their own rose-tinted view of the world. Eros is also apparently quite gentle and considerate of others, particularly Hekate and seemingly Kyane. Background Not much is known about Eros' background aside from the fact they apparently contain rose quartz geodes. It is also stated in their official profile that they are missing someone dearly and cannot bring themselves to wield a bow anymore over something they had to do. Relationships Eros is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Kyane Kyane appears to be very close to Eros, and as stated on Curiouscat, they are likely a couple. Not much else is known about their relationship however. Hekate Hekate is said to have a sibling-like relationship with Eros, the former stated to be protective over her "little bro" and stated to be on good terms. Not much else is known about their relationship. Lutetia Eros is seen in one illustration together with Lutetia, though it is not clear what relationship they have. Psyche Psyche is said to have been Eros' therapist while they were alive. When asked about their relationship, Pyo has stayed vague about it, stating it will get revealed eventually. Though it has been stated on many occasions Eros misses Psyche a lot. It is implied through Eros' description they are struggling to cope with moving on from Psyche's death, perhaps implying they may have been Eros' love interest at some point. Basis Eros is a personification of the asteroid 433 Eros. Eros (/ˈɪərɒs/ EER-os; minor planet designation: 433 Eros), provisional designation 1898 DQ, is a stony and elongated asteroid of the Amor group and the first discovered and second-largest near-Earth object with a mean-diameter of approximately 16.8 kilometers. Visited by the NEAR Shoemaker space probe in 1998, it became the first asteroid ever studied from orbit. The eccentric asteroid was discovered by German astronomer Carl Gustav Witt at the Berlin Urania Observatory on 13 August 1898, and later named after Eros, a god from Greek mythology. Quotes "I'm really sexy, yeah?!" - Eros in a doodle Trivia * Rose quartz is a type of quartz which exhibits a pale pink to rose red hue. The color is usually considered as due to trace amounts of titanium, iron, or manganese, in the material. ** Rose quartz is also stated to be Eros' favorite gem. * Eros' favorite food is the shortcake. * If following the pattern of the other Celestials, Eros' birthday may be August 13th, the same day as the discovery of asteroid 433 Eros. * Eros' design, as well as official profile, seems to push for a rose motif, possibly referencing their inner rose quartz geodes. * Interestingly, the Japanese spelling of Eros' name does not use the one commonly used for the asteroid (エロス), but rather the spelling used for the Greek god ([https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%A8%E3%83%AD%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B9 エロース]). The reasons for this are unknown. * In some artworks, Eros (and Kyane) can be seen wearing the winter uniforms of gems from the series Land of the Lustrous; under the names of Rose Quartz and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyanite Kyanite]. ** They used to be fandom OCs (original characters) for the said series, but Pyo got too attached to their designs and made them full fledged characters. * One illustration shows Eros crying while holding Whipped Cream Cookie from the mobile game Cookie Run, possibly hinting that their design may have been inspired by the Cookie. * Eros' relationship with Psyche may be a reference of the tale of Cupid and Psyche. Cupid is the Roman counterpant of the Greek god Eros. When asked about it, Pyo replied with saying it was "a secret". Gallery Eros.png|Eros' old portrait aed9d462f1570b997bdfa21837715a68.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Eros on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch fb2ae203b8dd072c473ba788db1ef45e.png 0edc6eda84c35c3d5a127f3e17425aea.png 806ee844e49edaf28530c31a725e5779.png Lutehekar.png 8b198b7f089411b758e39d7aaa75b30c.png|Send noots 0937189e29f4b249b3f3221e40ac671c.png 782d2557e297ddc71992baedbbc10fc7.png f04b757d980d77a4c946b729002c9701.png|Eros happy over pink twink representation 92be8fb85560a90f07f15ccf46eb583f.png 35c7782f455ce74adc3adc0562aa620c.png E3.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/eros.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/144008 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Asteroid Category:Solar Emissary